Stuck
|} Stuck - впервые появилась в серии "Вперед - к призраку", но официальная версия была показана только во "Вперед - на танцы", когда ребята пели "Stuck" на их школьных танцах. Stuck очень популярна среди фанатов, потому что парни каждый раз исполняют ее на концертах вживую. Когда они исполняют ее под акустику, Кендалл играет на гитаре. Больше всего партий у Карлоса. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumbthumbthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxOh oh whoa oh Whoa oh oh whoa oh There are so many things That I never ever got to say 'Cause I'm always tongue tied With my words getting in the way If you could read my mind, Then all your doubts would be left behind And every little thing Would be falling into place I would scream to the world They would see you're my girl But I just Keep getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say 'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up Oh oh whoa oh Whoa oh oh whoa oh It's the way that I feel When you say what you say to me It keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week And if you've got the time Just stick around and you'll realize That it's worth every minute that it takes Just wait and see I would scream to the world they would see you're my girl But I just Keep getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say 'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up I'm over the chances wasted Tell me it's not too late It's only the nervous times That keep me bottled up inside Oh oh whoa oh Whoa oh oh whoa oh Keep getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up In the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say 'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up Yeah yeah Oh oh whoa oh Whoa oh oh whoa oh Oh oh whoa oh 'Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck, stuck But I'm never giving up, up Перевод Есть столько вещей, О которых я не рассказал, Заплетается язык, Слова - препятствие для меня. Если бы ты могла прочитать мои мысли, Тогда все твои сомнения остались бы позади, И каждая мелочь Встала бы на свое место. Прокричу на весь мир, Что со мной только ты, Но меня... ... вновь клинит так так, Но никогда не сдамся я, я. На дворе отличный, чудный день А я не знаю, как сказать, Ведь я хочу, чтоб ты узнала, так так, Но никогда не сдамся я, я. Потому что не хочу держать тебя в неведении. В итоге меня всё равно заклинивает, Но я никогда не сдамся... Именно благодаря этим моим ощущениям (Когда ты говоришь мне то, что говоришь) Ты не выходишь из моей головы 24 часа 7 дней в неделю. Если у тебя есть время, Просто побудь рядом, и ты поймешь, Что это стоит каждой потраченной минуты. Просто подождите и увидишь... Я прокричал бы на весь мир, Чтобы все узнали, что ты - моя девушка, Правда, меня... ...всё время заклинивает, Но я никогда не сдамся. Такой прекрасный день! А я заикаюсь, подбирая слова, Потому что не хочу держать тебя в неведении. В итоге меня всё равно заклинивает, Но я никогда не сдамся... Все шансы упущены, и новых - не будет. Скажи, что ещё не слишком поздно. Всё дело В стрессовых ситуациях - В такие моменты я всё держу в себе... Меня всё время заклинивает, Но я никогда не сдамся. Такой прекрасный день! А я заикаюсь, подбирая слова, Потому что не хочу держать тебя в неведении. В итоге меня всё равно заклинивает, Но я никогда не сдамся... Потому что не хочу держать тебя в неведении. В итоге меня всё равно заклинивает, Но я никогда не сдамся...